This invention relates to collapsible baskets which are relatively flat and of minimal length when in a folded or collapsed condition but which are readily openable to full depth and length for convenient use.
Many forms of collapsible baskets have been proposed in the past but none of the prior art baskets of this general type has met wide acceptance. Many of the collapsible baskets of the prior art are relatively flimsy and insubstantial when opened up for use. Others have probably failed to gain wide acceptance do to cost of manufacture or failure to stand up in normal use. Other prior art collapsible baskets have proved to be unduly complex from a mechanical standpoint and therefore difficult to adjust readily between open condition for use and closed or collapsed condition for storage.
Shoppers in supermarkets are often presented with a problem in transferring their purchases from supermarket carts to their automobiles or in carrying their purchases from the supermarket to their homes or some other point. This problem is increased by the fact that, do to frequent thefts, supermarkets frequently have arrangements which prevent the carts from being moved from the immediate vicinity of the supermarket. The basket of the present invention is especially useful in this general situation.